


Ten Year Secret

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Daycare worker Bakugou, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, I will add more tags as we go, Izuku lives in the forest, Liepard is a protective mother, Older Bakugou Katsuki, Stressed Bakugou, Young Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: In front of him was Mightyena. The only Mightyena that was known around there. Blood dripped from the wounds covering, though it looked calm, staring in Katsuki's eyes. Its eyes were calculating, as if deciding upon something dire.In which a Mightyena puts its trust in a human and Katsuki learns of the secret the pokémon had been hiding into the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a strange thing, most thought, that this Mightyena did not travel with a pack. Everyone in town knew of the lone Mightyena that stayed near the forest and field outside the town. It never really bothered anyone but would attack those who got too close. It was there a year before a Liepard started appearing with it and just like the Mightyena, it too did not attack unless provoked.

This was the normal for years. For ten years, these two pokémon were only ever seen in the field or forest. No one knew the secret they hid away in the forest. Not until today.

Katsuki yawned as he walked down the sidewalk, dawn's light just barely breaking through the skyline. At 18, you'd think he'd be out traveling with his pokémon, but no. You see, he had already done that, already beat the champion even. Now he was just bored in his small town, working at the daycare. 

Most would have assumed that Katsuki would be terrible with the pokémon there but they all seemed to love him, bad attitude and all.

Katsuki groans, popping his back. He usually loved early mornings but his Typhlosion has kept him away most of the night, whining and actually snarling as Katsuki. He knew something was wrong but Typhlosion refused to tell him or show him, refused to leave the house this morning.

“Tch… Overgrown baby…” Katsuki muttered before freezing.

In front of him was Mightyena. The only Mightyena that was known around there. Blood dripped from the wounds covering, though it looked calm, staring in Katsuki's eyes. Its eyes were calculating, as if deciding upon something dire.

It takes a step forward, Katsuki taking a step back, reaching for his belt.

‘FUCK!’ He had left it at home with Typhlosion, not wanting him to be alone.

Mightyena kept moving to him until Katsuki was backed into a wall. Katsuki did not like where this was going.

Mightyena stopped just short of him before letting its ears fall back, nudging his hand a bit.

Katsuki knew for a fact that this was not normal Mightyena behavior, that something was definitely wrong with it. He slowly runs his hand over its head, hesitating for only a moment before he starts to gently pet it. 

Kneeling down, he takes its face in his hands, staring at it. “Do you know why the pokémon here are acting scared?”

The Mightyena lets out a whine, pushing its head closer into Katsuki's hands. 

“It's a pokémon, isn't it?”

Mightyena looking up at him was the only answer he needed.

Suddenly, Mightyena bites down on his shirt, pulling him as it backs up. He nearly falls over.

“What the fuck?! Stop that!” 

Mightyena lets out a terrified whine, pulling more.

“What, you want me to follow you or something?”

The pokémon looked up at him, eyes pleading and Katsuki knows for a fact that something was definitely wrong. Straightening, he sends a text to the daycare owner before pocketing his phone, not caring for the reply. 

“Fine then. Show me what's got you so upset.”

Mightyena perks up and begins walking quickly to the forest. 

A feeling of dread fills Katsuki as he follows, staring at the bloody paw prints the Mightyena seems to be retracing. 

Something was very wrong.

And Katsuki Bakugou was about to dive head first into it.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been walking for a while, and the further they walked, the more destruction Katsuki saw. Trees were uprooted, piles of rocks that were once boulders covered some areas, out of the corner of his eye, Katsuki could see injured pokémon hiding away. 

What ever did this, Typhlosion had every right to be terrified of it. Mightyena stopped, staring at a moss covered cave. The rock formation itself was no more bigger than a small house, the cave shallow and easy to see into. 

Katsuki felt his heart drop. Inside was the Liepard, curled around a human boy. He seemed to be young, 12 at the most but…

The boy was covered in bruises and blood, old and new scars lining his body. He had never seen the boy before and the closest town took an hour to get to by flight. 

Katsuki slowly made his way in, wary of the Liepard staring at him. He knew next to nothing on how to take care of humans. It wasn't the same as taking care of pokémon. 

“I'm going to check over him, okay?” He kept his voice steady, looking at the Liepard. She lowered her head, giving an affectionate like to the boy's head. 

She was trusting him. Katsuki got to work, slowly wiping away the blood best he could, finding shallow but easily treatable claw marks covering his body. He had nothing with him to help with this. The boy would heal but… if he was right then the boy had been out here for a while, and if the pokémon had come to get someone….

He straightened up, looking at the Liepard and Mightyena. “I have no supplies here. I have to take him to my home.”

Liepard's fur stood on ends, her face pulling back in a snarl.

“Look, I can't help him otherwise! Fuck, you can come with me but he's going to get sick or the wounds will get infected, and if that happens, there's a chance he dies!”

Both stared at him, Liepard still snarling, Mightyena quiet.

Katsuki seemed to win as Liepard backed down, nudging the boy to him.

Katsuki gently picked him up, holding him close as he stands. The kid barely made a sound, head rolling to the side limply. He had no idea what he was going to do but as he walked out of the small cave, he glanced down at the boy. There was no way a kid who looked like this had a home. Katsuki really hoped he was wrong.

He knew he wasn't.

This kid had been living, not traveling but actually living out in the wild. There was a difference. There was a huge difference.

Katsuki had no idea the mess he had gotten himself into.


End file.
